1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bicycle seat supports and more specifically it relates to a suspension device for a seat of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bicycle seat supports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cushion the riders of the bicycles against shocks and impacts and improve comfort of the rides. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.